First with You
by Inami15
Summary: Sakura menyatakan perasaan ke Sasuke... Naruto melihatnya. Tak lama Sakura menangis dan Naruto pun bertindak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?


Chara : Naruto U, Sakura H, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke

Rating : 18+ (bukan tahap lemon)

Describe : Cerita nya di ambil ketika para character berumur 18 tahun. Si maker fiction ini tidak begitu tau secara rinci anime Naruto jadi agak sedikit gimana gitu ya buat pembaca LOL. Soalnya ini pesanan dari temen di fb wehehe xD

FicDesc : One-Shot

* * *

 **First with You**

Hari ini tepatnya musim panas, rasanya panas sekali. Membuat sekujur tubuh mengeluarkan keringat yang bercucuran. Berharap hari hari akan berjalan seperti biasanya tetapi aku salah. Tidak seperti yang di duga, apa yang ku harapkan semuanya di hancurkan rasanya cukup menyakitkan.

FLASHBACK ON

"Ku mohon" kali ini aku mencoba berbicara leih jujur

"Hentikan Sakura, dia bilang dia tidak menyukaimu bukan ? Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja" Naruto mencoba menghibur Sakura yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan air mata cukup deras

"Lepaskan aku" aku memberontak "Sasuke!"

Sayangnya tangan yang ingin menggapai orang tersebut tak dapat di raih.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Haaahh…" aku menghembuskan nafas kecil

Padahal ku pikir aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku di musim semi waktu itu. Waktu berjalan begitu kejamnya sampai sampai 3 bulan sudah terlalui. Aku sudah mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan untuk menyatakan perasaanku hasilnya nihil. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas walau itu agak menyakitkan.

"Oh, ternyata kau disini" panggil Ino seraya teman masa kecilku

"Ada apa, Ino ?" aku bertanya

"Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu ya ? Ya ampun Sakura itu sudah jadi masa lalumu. Memangnya kamu pikir dia satu – satunya cowok di muka bumi ini?" pundak Ino tersungkur seraya ia berbicara

"…..ya" aku hanya menjawab singkat

"Oh ya, Naruto mencarimu tadi. Dia bilang ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan" Ino menambahkan

"Hal yang ingin di bicarakan ? Apa itu ?" aku bertanya – tanya

"Entahlah, coba saja kau hampiri dia"

Sedikit ragu aku segera berjalan dan mencari Naruto, kira kira dia dimana ya. Sedikit berlari aku celingak – celinguk mencarinya. Tapi kenapa ya, padahal aku sedang tidak merasa enak begini tetapi kenapa Naruto memanggilku. Oh, aku melihat rambutnya yang khas, kuning. Ternyata dia berada di taman dan sedang bersama dengan Shikamaru. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hey, Naruto" aku memanggil namanya

Dia terlihat kaget ketika aku memanggilnya begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Aku terbingung – bingung dan otomatis memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ?" aku bertanya lagi

"Ah, tidak bukan apa – apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya dan ingat baik – baik yang kukatakan" Shikamaru pun bergegas pergi

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ?" aku bertanya – tanya

"Eh ? Bukan hal penting kok" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Ino barusan bilang padaku kalau kau ingin berbicara denganku. Ada apa ?"

"….lebih cepat dari yang ku bayangkan.." Naruto sedikit berbisik

"Apa?" aku tidak mendengar ucapannya

Naruto menutup mulutnya lalu melihat kiri-kanan seakan takut ada yang menyerang kita. Lalu, dia melakukan pose seakan berfikir keras.

"Ngg…"

"Pppfftt… Kau aneh Naruto" aku sedikit rertawa melihat tingkah lakunya

"Maaf, aku hanya bingung ingin memulai dari mana"

"Perlahan saja"

"P-p-perlahan? Jadi kau lebih suka perlahan – lahan ?" wajah Naruto memerah seraya sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

"Y-ya… habisnya kau terlihat seperti sulit mengatakannya" jelasku

"Ah.. begitu…" Naruto sedikit menunduk

"Naruto?"

Hening sesaat, angin yang menerpa membuat rambut pendekku ini melambai – lambai. Aku tidak megerti kenapa dia jadi terdiam seperti itu. Sambil menunggu dia mengatakan apa yang ia katakan aku menggenggam kedua tanganku di belakang tubuhku. Aku menatapnya dan mendadak ia menatapku, lama. Aku memanggil namanya dengan nada bertanya. Ia tidak membalas. Matanya yang serius itu entah kenapa membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tidak tahan di tatap seperti itu karena itu mengingatkan diriku yang waktu itu.

"Sakura…" suaranya tegas tetapi terdengar pelan sehingga hanya aku saja yang dapat mendengarnya

"Hmng ?" aku tersenyum tipis padanya

Matanya sedikit melebar dan kali ini menajam kembali.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"

Aku terdiam. Apa yang ia katakan ? Dadaku kembali sakit ia benar – benar mirip denganku pada waktu itu. Menyatakan perasaan sendiri kepada seseorang yang membuat dada ini sesak. Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kenapa ? Kenapa harus aku ? Mataku berlinang air mata tidak sanggup menahannya akhirnya terjun dengan pelannya. Semakin sesak. Aku tidak kuat akhirnya membalikkan badan lalu, berlari melarikan diri darinya atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin melihatnya untuk sementara.

"Sakura !" Naruto memanggilku

Sayangnya aku tidak menoleh kebelakang, kepalaku terasa sakit pening ini menyakitkan bagaimana ini aku harus ngomong apa kalau bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku tidak mau memikirkan itu. Untuk kali ini aku hanya terfokus berlari, menjauh darinya.

* * *

Ahh… Bunyi jangkrik yang berisik sekali. Ya, ini masih musim panas. Terik matahari menyambut kulitku dengan sangat hangat. Masih teringat kejadian kemarin berharap hanya halusinasi saja karena hari – hari itu begitu panas sehingga membuat kepala sedikit terasa sakit. Tak berapa lama ku bahas mengenai itu, orang yang benar – benar ingin ku hindari muncul, Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa. Entah karena aku menyatakan perasaanku waktu itu atau ada kemungkinan hal lain yang sedang ia pikirkan. Karakter orang seperti ini memang sulit untuk bisa di pahami.

"Sakura"

Tiba – tiba ia memanggil namaku aku pun terhentak. Kaget memang apalagi yang memanggil kita adalah orang yang kita sukai bukan ?

"A-apa?" aku menjawab gugup

"Naruto mencarimu" jawabnya singkat

"O-oh begitu, terima kasih" aku sedikit membungkuk

Sebelum membalikan badan ia berkata lagi

"Pikirkan sebelum bertindak"

Sasuke pun melangkah pergi. Dia memang suka bikin orang lain bertanya – tanya. Wajar sih sikapnya yang seperti itu sudah biasa sekali ku dengar. Aku pun tersenyum lembut sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke hanya melirik sedikit ke arahku dan menghilang.

"Naruto… ya…" Sakura tersenyum tipis

Apapun yang terjadi harus ku hadapi. Jika terlalu sering ku hindari akan berdampak buruk juga dan aku tidak ingin berdiam – diam seperti ini. Baiklah aku akan menghampirinya. Sambil berjalan agak terburu – buru aku bertanya kepada para penduduk jikalau mereka melihat Naruto. Lalu aku pun berjalan kembali dengan mengikuti instruksi yang di beritahukan.

"Sakura !" Naruto melambaikan padaku

Walah.. Ternyata dia sedang memakan ramen seperti biasa. Padahal aku berusaha mencarinya mati – matian. Hufftt dasar.

"Kenapa kau malah disini" aku sedikit kesal

"Maaf aku baru saja selesai makan" Naruto memamerkan senyum kudanya

"Oh ya ada yang mau ku berikan padamu" ucapnya sambil mencari sesuatu di kantungnya

Aku hanya bertanya – tanya sambil melihatnya yang sepertinya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari itu.

"Ah, sial. Sepertinya ada di laci" ucap Naruto sambil menepokkan kepalanya "Ikut aku" dan ia pun menarik tanganku

"Hah? Kita mau kemana ?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku melainkan dia hanya berlari seakan fokus menuju tempat tujuannya. Aku hanya pasrah di Tarik dan mengikuti pergerakannya. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit menggelitik, aneh.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, aku merasa dokidoki kenapa ia mengajakku ke dalam rumahnya. Pikiranku mulai tidak teratur. APA – APAAN INI?!

"T-tunggu Naruto !" aku sedikit menahan tangannya

"Kenapa ? Barangnya ada di laci kamarku" Naruto menjelaskan

"….Eh?" aku terbingung sendiri

Lalu Naruto melangkah menuju kamarnya. Aku hanya melihatnya sambil mengikutinya di belakang perlahan – lahan. Naruto mengayunkan tangannya petanda untuk menyuruhku mendekat.

"Tutup matamu" perintahnya

"H-HAH?!"

"Sudah lakukan saja"

"Awas saja kalau kau main – main" aku pun dengan ragu menutup mataku dan berfikir apa dia akan menciumku

Gawat wajahku terasa panas sekali. Sedikit gemetar aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit leherku.

"Nggh.."

Gawat gawat gawat, aku benar- benar ingin membuka mataku tetapi aku merasa ada sesuatu perasaan yang lain. Rambutku pun sepertinya sedikit di ke ataskan. AHH sebenarnya ada apa iniiiii.

"Yup, cocok" ucapnya seakan bangga

"Hah?" aku mengedip – ngedipkan mataku dan beralih ke benda yang mengantung di leherku

"Hehe, kau jadi semakin cantik Sakura" tambahnya

Wajahku memanas karena ucapannya yang tiba – tiba. Aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa tetapi aku hanya menggerakan tanganku dan memainkannya. Kenapa tiba – tiba dia memberikan kalung padaku ? Di tambah lagi motifnya manis sekali, ada rangkaian lucu seperti bunga dan bintang kecil.

"Maaf ya, kemarin aku berniat memberikannya selagi mengungkapkan perasaanku tetapi sepertinya kau membenciku" jelasnya

"A-aku tidak membencimu… Hanya saja… Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu ?" ia kebingungan

"Kau tau kan… Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu ? Saat aku melihatmu.. Kau mirip sekali denganku saat menyatakan perasaanmu. Tanpa pikir panjang kau pasti mengatakannya bukan ? Tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang sedang kau ungkapkan?" hatiku terasa sakit

"Bukan, kau sala-"

"Apanya ?! Oh, jangan bilang kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu karena kau tau aku di tolak oleh Sasuke bukan ? Iya kan ?" aku tidak mau mengalah

"Kau salah !" kini Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya

" ! " aku terkejut

"Tentu saja aku juga memikirkanmu tapi aku berfikir jika kau memilihku maka aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuatmu bahagia.. melebihinya"

Aku terbelalak. Kenapa kau harus sampai seperti ini

"Kena….pa?" mataku sedikit berlinang

"Sudah jelas bukan? Karena aku menyukaimu Sakura" Naruto tersenyum lembut seraya menghapuskan air mataku

"Ugh…khh-" aku terisak

Tak lama aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirku. Ahh, dia menciumku tetapi aku tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Pilihlah aku, Sakura"

Gawat… aku benar – benar merasa lemas sekali dan hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab perkataannya.

"Terima kasih" terdengar suaranya yang amat senang

Lalu

"Sakura" suaranya terdengar sedikit menggoda

Wajahku kembali memanas ketika dia menciumku kembali. Aku menutup mataku mempasrahkan semua padanya. Dia melepas lalu menciumku lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku terengah –engah suhu tubuhku mulai memanas. Belum lagi ia mendorongku terjatuh ke kasurnya.

"N-naruto?" aku memanggil namanya dengan suara yang kecil

"Serahkan padaku" jawabnya

Aku menutup mata kembali dan ia melanjutkan ciumannya. Ahh, dia menggigit bibir bawahku tetapi rasanya enak sekali.

"kh"

Ketika aku sedikit menjerit Naruto telah memasukkan lidahnya pada mulutku. Kami memainkan lidah kami berdua, baru pertama kali ini aku merasakannya. Ah, ciumannya semakin dalam lalu aku merasa tangannya sedang menyentuh dadaku. Aku hanya bisa terengah dengan tindakannya.

"Ah"

Dia mengganti ciumannya dengan mencium leherku lalu menghisapnya.

"N-na..ru..to…" aku memanggilnya seraya mendesah

Tak lama dia mulai membuka bajuku dan merubah arah ciumannya ke dadaku. Kenapa dia bisa mengerti hal ini setauku dia itu hanya lelaki bodoh yang tak tau hal seperti ini. Tetapi rasanya nyaman sekali ia melakukannya dengan gentle. Aku hanya menerima semua serangannya. Sepertinya ia sulit membuka pakaian dalamku aku pun membantunya sekaligus membantunya membukakan pakaiannya. Aku merasa tindakanku sedikit aneh tetapi ia tersenyum. Lalu kami berpelukan sambil tiduran. Ia berada di atas ku sambil melakukan ribuan ciuman yang ia lakukan pada tubuhku.

"Nghh"

Rasanya nyaman dan sensasi yang membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi. Tak lama aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki ke dalam daerah kewanitaanku.

"A-aahh.." aku merasa sensasi baru yang di rasakan

"Sakura… Enakkah?" ia bertanya tapi tidak ku jawab

"A-a-aahh..ahh!"

Naruto mulai memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya. Rasanya enak sekali seakan aku merasa terbang ke dunia lain. Tetapi ia melakukannya dengan amat perlahan dan aku merasa mulai terbiasa.

"L..lebih.. cepat" ucapku gentian dengan nada yang amat menggodanya

Tak lama ia memasukkan dan mengeluarkan dengan cepat

"a-ahh.. ahh aaahhh!" aku menjerit sedikit lebih banyak

Ahh.. Enak sekali aku benar – benar merasa bahagia. Ternyata ia mengerti hal seperti ini seakan sudah ahli melakukannya. Tak ku sangka.

"Haah…haaah…aahh"

"Suaramu manis sekali Sakura" ucapnya

Setelah itu dia menciumku kembali dan tetap memasukkan itu kedalamku. Sensasi surgawi yang kurasakan begitu mewah. Aku ingin agar hari ini tidak berlalu dengan cepat. Pikiranku sudah melayang kemana – mana, tidak ku sangka aku menyukai hal seperti ini.

"Kau jadi milikku sekarang, Sakura"

* * *

Aku membuka mataku kembali tak di sangka sudah pagi. Aku celingukan sambil bertanya - tanya aku ada dimana. Akhirnya aku mengigat kejadian semalam wajahku kembali memerah, aku masih tidak memakai pakaian apapun dan hanya selimut yang bertahan menutupi tubuhku.

"Pagi, Sakura" Naruto datang seraya membawa minuman

"Minumlah ini" Naruto menyerahkan teh hangat yang ia bawa dari dapur

"T-terima kasih" aku menyeruputnya, hangat

"H-hey.. Naruto" aku memanggilnya

"Kenapa ?" ia bertanya

"B-bagaimana kau tau… m-melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang merah padam

"Itu ?" ia kebingungan

"Kejadian yang kita lakukan semalam, bodoh" aku merasa kesal

"I-itu ? Aku bertanya dengan Shikamaru"

Ahh.. mungkin waktu itu pas mereka berdua berbicara di taman. Aku mulai teringat kembali.

"B-begitu" aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik selimut

"Sakura, terima kasih telah memilihku"

Aku mengintip di balik selimut dan menjawab perkataannya dengan anggukan.

* * *

Notes : THE END YAY maaf ya kalau sedikit aneh (?) atau memang ceritanya agak di paksakan soalnya gak tau secara penuh anime Naruto gimana xD sekedar tau saja sudah bersyukur buat bikin fic ini LOLOLOL semoga suka ya sama hasilnya hehe ^^


End file.
